Ni en ésta vida ni en la siguiente
by Fire Soul FT
Summary: Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Primer encuentro/Impresión del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos UA. Natsu y Lucy se encuentran encerrados en los cuerpos de sus reencarnaciones, que no saben quienes fueron en su vida anterior, pero sin duda los eventos que les aguardarán pondrán en juego algo más que el amor que hubo entre ellos desde un principio.¡Dejen reviews!


****Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto:Primer encuentro/Impresión**** ** **del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos****

 **N/A: bueno, bueno, bueno. Espero que el fic este a la altura del reto, elegí a Natsu y Lucy porque son mi pareja favorita y al presentarse la oportunidad no pude decir que no, la temática vino sola, fue como que apareció de repente en mi mente y la plasmé sin ponerme a pensarlo, estoy bastante satisfecho con el resultado.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!**

Ni en ésta vida ni en la siguiente

 _La primera impresión nunca se olvida ni en ésta vida ni en la siguiente..._

Una rubia caminaba con prisa por la calle, llegaba tarde al colegio. En un momento de mala suerte, tropezó con una saliente del material de la vereda y cayó al piso. Sus cosas se esparcieron con un estrepitoso sonido, de los cuales el más destacado fue el que hizo la pantalla de su celular al quedar reducida a pequeños trozos de vidrio. Tomó el móvil y lo metió como pudo -al igual que el resto de las cosas- dentro de su cartera, para continuar su presuroso recorrido. Cruzó la calle sin observar los semáforos y casi fue atropellada por un conductor que frenó de golpe justo antes de que fuera aplastada.

Los músculos de la rubia se tensaron y quedó rígida cual piedra. Al pasar el peligro, suspiró aliviada y continuó su camino, tras disculparse con el conductor que le dedicó unas cuantas palabras de desprecio.

Ese día estaba apurada, no podía desviar sus pensamientos del colegio, algo raro en la gran mayoría de los jóvenes actuales, que de ser por ellos se dedicarían a recolectar cartones por el resto de su vida. El evento que absorbía su atención era el simple hecho de tener que entregar un formulario que había llenado con antelación, ¿para qué?, simple, el ganador obtenía el privilegio de ir a estudiar a otro país mediante un programa de intercambio y... conocería al autor de sus libros favoritos. Para la rubia, esto era más que suficiente para haber rellenado el formulario y rezarle a las estrellas por ser la ganadora. Y por las cosas del destino ella sería la ganadora del sorteo... pero está claro que aún no lo sabía.

La chica miró con apremio su reloj, la aguja marcaba las nueve de la mañana y el plazo terminaba en media hora, aún le quedaban dos kilómetros para llegar y por más que corriera no llegaría a tiempo, así que a regañadientes se subió a un taxi al cual le tuvo que pagar con el dinero que tenía para su almuerzo.

Fue una buena inversión. El conductor, al ver cuan apurada se encontraba la rubia no había separado el pie del acelerador, y llegaron al destino en cinco minutos que para ella duraron una eternidad, algo común cuando estás apurado.

Entró a toda prisa al edificio y entregó el formulario. Luego de todo el trajín que había tenido aquella mañana, su aspecto no debía de ser muy bueno. Fue al baño a arreglarse, se maquilló y se peinó. Se miró al espejo.

No estaba mal, no estaba nada mal.

Salió del baño con la frente en alto, estaba animada. Había llegado a entregar el formulario y gracias a eso ya estaba más relajada, el timbre sonó y entró a clases. El profesor habló durante toda la clase y la rubia tomó nota de todo cuanto pudo, estaba de buen humor y ni siquiera el profesor con sus estúpidas ecuaciones lograrían ponerla de malas. La clase terminó con una avalancha de estudiantes intentando tomar un poco de aire, por su parte, la chica se quedó mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo, dejando volar sus pensamientos.

La hora del almuerzo llegó luego de un par de clases más, y por suerte un chico le invitó el almuerzo, propuesta que aceptó luego de que el joven insistió. Comieron juntos y el chico le dejó su número. La rubia era popular entre los chicos y un poco despreciada por las chicas que se sentían menospreciadas y rebajadas por su belleza, pero ella no hacía caso a las miradas de odio que cada dos por tres le lanzaban. La rubia era simpática, alegre, y hermosa ¿qué más se podía pedir? Era prácticamente perfecta.

La tarde se fue con clases repletas de tareas que realizó sin dificultad. A última hora tuvo una prueba escrita y al terminarla se fue del colegio.

Volvía a caminar por la calle, pero esta vez era diferente, volvía a su casa y ya no estaba apurada, así que ahora podía ver lo que la rodeaba con tranquilidad. Recordó que su celular se había hecho añicos y lo sacó de su cartera, con cuidado de no cortarse con un pequeño trozo de vidrio, comenzó a analizarlo dándolo vuelta entre sus manos. De pronto sintió algo en el pecho, fuerte, que hizo a su corazón latir con fuerza.

—¡Cuidado!— le gritó alguien desde la acera de enfrente, pero la rubia, sumida en sus sentimientos no escuchó y fue embestida por un joven que siguió corriendo a pesar de haberla tirado, ella alzó la vista en busca de su agresor pero solo consiguió ver un mechón de cabello rosa dando vuelta a la esquina. Ese sentimiento tan fuerte que la había tomado por sorpresa se fue como vino: de repente y sin previo aviso.

La chica se levantó y se sacudió la ropa llena de polvo, tomó el celular que nuevamente se había caído al suelo y continuó su relajante camino. Mientras ponía un pie delante del otro comenzó a pensar "¿quien tiene el pelo rosa siendo hombre? Es un maleducado, debería haber parado y haberme ayudado a levantarme, pero no, solo siguió corriendo, ¡que descaro!".

Llegó a su casa, entró, saludó a sus padres y siguió hacia su habitación, se desplomó en su cama, libre de toda preocupación y se puso a mirar el cielo estrellado.

Desde pequeña siempre había amado el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas, desde niña sentía que las estrellas le hablaban y que la guiaban en su camino. Una vez se había perdido en medio de la ciudad y mirando la constelación zodiacal de Leo, había encontrado el camino de regreso. Lo había hablado con sus amigas pero éstas se rieron de ella, así que no dijo nada más sobre el asunto, pero ella sabía la verdad, la constelación de Leo, el mismo espíritu de Leo la había ayudado a volver.

Se quedó largo rato mirando el movimiento de las estrellas por el cielo, por muy pequeño que fuera ella lo notaba, hasta que se quedó dormida. Y soñó con él.

— _Gracias Lucy— el sueño era tan nítido que pareciese que en verdad estuviera sucediendo, un joven le sonreía con una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol y se disponía a luchar contra los demonios para protegerla, pelo rosa, sonrisa radiante, de su boca se escapó un nombre._

— _Natsu...— lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos y se despertó para encontrarse llorando también en la realidad y con una sonrisa en el rostro._

Lo que aún no le quedaba claro era ¿por qué siempre soñaba con el mismo joven? O ¿quien era Lucy? Y ¿quien era ese joven del sueño llamado Natsu?

Miró por la ventana y un nuevo día había comenzado. Abrió la ventana y dejó que la brisa primaveral inundara su habitación. Miró hacia abajo -ya que su habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa- y vio al cartero que la saludo enérgicamente y siguió con su trabajo.

Estiró los brazos hacia arriba entrelazando sus dedos y se desperezó. Se sentía tan bien.

 **Rutina. Rutina. Rutina.**

Se levantó, se duchó, saludó a sus padres, desayunó, se lavó los dientes, hizo la tarea, se despidió y salió rumbo al colegio. Todos los días era lo mismo, por eso la rubia se refugiaba en la escritura. Había encontrado una página en la que podía compartir con otros sus historias y era probable que tuviera más amigos allí que en la vida real, pero estaba orgullosa de ello.

Ahora se encontraba caminando por la calle, ese día había salido con tiempo para poder despejar sus ideas. "¿Qué era eso tan fuerte que había sentido el día anterior?¿tendría alguna relación con que esta vez sus sueños hayan sido más nítidos que de costumbre?¿habrá sido por culpa del joven pelirosado? _Natsu..."_ pensó. ¿quien era Natsu? El chico del día anterior también tenía el pelo rosa, que extraño.

El camino no fue lo suficientemente largo para poder poner en orden su cabeza, así que no pudo concentrarse durante todo el día. El sorteo era al día siguiente y si ganaba, en algunas horas debería preparar sus cosas para el viaje. Y así fue.

Estaba totalmente emocionada cuando dijeron su nombre por el altavoz del colegio, sus ojos chispeaban de alegría y sus quisquillosas "amigas" le empujaban juguetonamente y con apremio, para que fuera a la sala del director a reclamar su recompensa. Estaba claro que por dentro se morían de envidia, pero la rubia no le daba importancia y tomaba con improvisada gratitud los falsos cumplidos que le hacían.

Entró a la sala para encontrarse con el rechoncho director sentado en su asiento de cuero negro, detrás de un escritorio de madera de caoba, -pareciera que quería impresionar o intimidar a alguien, ¡pero era ridículamente hilarante!- éste le dedicó una mirada lasciva que la joven no pudo pasar por alto. Luego de preguntarle si le daría su premio -o sea, el boleto de avión para el intercambio- el director le preguntó a que autor quería conocer, la rubia contestó sin dudarlo, después de todo ya había pensado todo con anterioridad. Se despidió formalmente del director e inevitablemente sintió la mirada de ese patético hombre recorriendo su espalda, hasta llegar a su jardín trasero, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y volvía a clases.

El día pasó con una lentitud anormal, algo habitual cuando quieres que llegue algo, luego de interminables horas pudo salir del instituto y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. En el camino su mente abrió las puertas de su imaginación, imaginando a las personas que conocería y los lugares nuevos que vería, todo sería alucinante. Llegó a su casa y saludó a sus padres de manera agitada, su madre la miró con preocupación hasta que la rubia le dijo que había ganado el sorteo, a lo cual la mujer mayor soltó un chillido de emoción similar al que su hija había soltado horas antes en aquel "Tártaros" al cual llamaban Instituto. Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y en unos segundos ya estaba terminando sus maletas, hizo silencio al escuchar a sus padres discutir y le sorprendió el motivo del problema, ella.

A su madre le había caído la ficha de que su pequeña princesa dejaría la casa por un año al menos y se negó rotundamente a dejarla ir, su padre, para asombro de la chica estaba de acuerdo con que se fuera, decía que tenía que conocer el mundo y que cuando se presentaba una oportunidad para ello no había que desaprovecharla. Tomó una resolución mientras escuchaba a sus padres discutir, ella tomaría ese avión con o sin el consentimiento de su madre.

No quiso saber como terminó la discusión de sus padres porque si la atrapaban tendría una excusa con la cual defenderse. Así que se fue a dormir.

 _Se sentía enferma, realmente enferma, tenía tantas ganas de ir al festival para ver las hojas de la flor de cerezo brillar como el arco iris, que cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo se sintió aún peor de lo que ya estaba. Su consuelo era que al menos sus amigos estarían divirtiéndose y Natsu estaría con ellos, con su radiante sonrisa. ¿Natsu? ¿otra vez él?._

 _Vio un resplandor multicolor que entraba por la ventana sin permiso alguno y se asomó -luego de incorporarse de la cama- para ver que era lo que lo emitía. Sin duda se llevó una sorpresa. Natsu estaba sobre una barca en el canal enfrente de su casa y en una maceta bastante grande un cerezo arco iris descansaba tranquilamente con sus despampanantes hojas._

— _¡Hola Lucy, ¿querías verlos no es así?!— le dijo el pelirosado sonriendo a más no poder._

 _La rubia se sonrojó bastante y una vez más mencionó su nombre._

— _Natsu...—._

Despertó gracias al reloj que había programado la noche anterior, no quería perder el avión por quedarse dormida y tampoco tuvo tiempo para analizar el sueño, así que se duchó haciendo el menor ruido posible, procurando no despertar a sus padres, ya que si habían decidido no dejarla ir, el despertarlos pondría fin a aquella "aventura". Se vistió y agarró sus cosas, echó una última mirada a su habitación y se despidió. Fue al cuarto de sus padres y depositó un beso en la frente de su madre y en la mejilla de su padre, que se revolvieron entre la sábanas diciendo palabras ininteligibles que de seguro provenían del mundo onírico en el cual en ese momento se encontraban.

Salió de su casa y se tomó un taxi con rumbo al aeropuerto. La adrenalina iba en aumento. En el camino miró por la ventana el sol radiante que desde fuera del vehículo, hacía del día uno digno de admiración y se concentró en lo que le esperaba cuando llegara a su destino. El país al cual iría a estudiar era nada más ni nada menos que Estados Unidos, y para ser más precisos a Alaska. Desde niña quiso ir allí, para ver las montañas nevadas y los páramos helados que allí le esperarían. Y ya era la hora. El taxi llegó al aeropuerto, la joven se bajó del vehículo y tomó sus maletas del baúl para luego entrar al edificio y abordar el avión.

Las azafatas le indicaron dónde debía sentarse. Se dirigió a su asiento con paso tranquilo, -pues ya se había librado de la posible resolución de sus padres-. Un fuerte sentimiento le asaltó. Justo como aquella vez, su corazón palpitó más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había hecho y cuando llegó a su asiento fue cuando lo vio, él estaba sentado allí...

Había soñado nuevamente con ella, de nuevo con esa chica, de nuevo con Lucy. Aunque no sabía quien era, le encantaba soñar con ella, cada vez que lo hacía se despertaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al computador, lo encendió y entró al juego de rol que estaba jugando. Inició sesión poniendo su nombre de usuario "Salamander777" y luego su contraseña y comenzó a jugar. No podía estar mucho en el juego aquel día, pues tenía que entregar un formulario que había tomado de la recepción de su instituto para participar en un sorteo que tenía como recompensa un programa de intercambio con el extranjero. Para suerte del joven, ese día solo tenía que entregar el formulario y el tiempo límite era por la tarde, a diferencia de los otros institutos que habían decidido poner el plazo límite por la mañana.

Luego de jugar un rato bajó al comedor de la casa y se preparó el desayuno, su padre estaba trabajando, como siempre, y su madre... bueno... ella había pasado a mejor vida hacía un par de años. Comió con normalidad mientras veía la televisión, luego se duchó sin dejar ninguna parte de su cuerpo por limpiar y después de vestirse -nuevamente con el pijama porque no tenía pensado salir- se acostó en su habitación a escuchar música con el fin de matar el tiempo. Y se quedó dormido.

Se despertó bastante nervioso pues no sabía que hora era, se había quedado dormido sin proponérselo y quizás ya era tarde para entregar el formulario. Miró por la ventana y se tranquilizó -solo un poco- al ver que aún no había anochecido.

Salió corriendo de su casa justo como estaba, en pijama y con el pulso acelerado, corriendo a toda prisa sin dejar de jadear. Así avanzó torpemente por la acera dirigiéndose hacia el instituto que no quedaba tan lejos de su casa. Por el camino su corazón se disparó de golpe -más de lo que ya estaba- y no supo por qué, siguió corriendo y miró el formulario por un segundo, y éste fue suficiente para que se estrellara contra una chica de cabellos rubios. El más ligero roce con la piel de la joven le quemó por dentro, despertando una llama que estaba casi extinta en su interior. Siguió corriendo, no podía detenerse, ni a ayudarla ni a nada, porque no tenía tiempo alguno. Dobló las esquina y su pulso se normalizó -para alguien que está corriendo, claro-. Llegó al instituto un par de minutos antes de que el plazo cerrara y entregó el formulario a una preocupada secretaria. "Estoy bien" le dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba caminando con dificultad.

Una vez en su casa se acostó en su cama y se durmió al instante, para soñar nuevamente con ella. Se despertó con una sonrisa, como siempre lo hacía, y comenzó un nuevo día lleno de sorpresas.

Fue al instituto luego de desayunar, su padre seguía fuera del país y había prometido volver para despedirlo si ganaba el sorteo, así que simplemente dejó todo como estaba, hecho un desastre, antes de irse. Llegó y sus amigos lo recibieron, estaban con él por la posición de su padre, política y económicamente hablando, así que había decidido que si ganaba el sorteo se quedaría en el país al cual iría a estudiar, había planeado su vida en torno al resultado del sorteo, algo no muy inteligente, pero era él y se lo perdonaba. Las clases pasaron con normalidad, no hizo mucho, pero por alguna razón no necesitaba hacer mucho para aprobar las asignaturas con increíble facilidad, una razón más para que le envidiasen. No se sentía bien, nunca se había sentido bien, sentía que le faltaba algo como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de sí y no volvería a estar completo hasta que la recuperara, como si toda la alegría del mundo se resguardara en esa parte que le faltaba, como si nada existiera dentro de él salvo un sentimiento vacío que anhelaba fervientemente el encontrarse con esa parte que lo haría por fin estar entero. Estaba triste, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba triste. También estaba feliz frente a la oportunidad que se le presentaba, pero más que nada estaba confundido. El día anterior en el instante en que su piel rozó **la de aquella muchacha, se sintió completo, fue un momento, pero fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de algo, ella era lo que le faltaba. Podría sonar estúpido, ya que el amor a primera vista es tan real como un unicornio, pero no era amor a primera vista, en ésta vida nunca la había visto pero en una vida anterior puede que se hubieran conocido y puede que hubieran sido algo más.**

 **El tiempo pasó con rapidez y llegó el momento del resultado del sorteo, para sorpresa de nadie, el joven ganó y con una mueca triunfal en el rostro, reclamó el premio en la oficina de su directora, luego fue a su casa retirándose antes del instituto e hizo las maletas sin ningún tipo de apuro, ya había sufrido por los nervios lo suficiente, así que simplemente exhaló y continuó tranquilamente con su tarea. Luego de avisar a su padre que se mudarían a Alaska, se fue a dormir. Soñó con ella.**

 **— _Lucy... ¡no dejaré que nadie robe tu futuro!— se encontraba nuevamente en ese mundo, y esta vez, SU Lucy estaba tendida en el suelo, inerte. Él, por su lado, estaba envuelto en un manto de ira que no se iría hasta vengar la muerte de SU Lucy, como había dicho Happy, no importaba si era del futuro o de donde fuera, seguía siendo Lucy. Se abalanzó contra su enemigo y en un arrebato de ira, despertó._**

 **Todo sudoroso y aún enojado, se levantó de su cama para bañarse, miró por la ventana del baño y vio que todavía era de noche, por lo que se bañó a paso de tortuga, procurando limpiar cada parte de su sudoroso cuerpo.**

 **Salió del baño con el cuerpo humeando, pensando nuevamente en esa chica del sueño llamada Lucy, siempre era lo mismo, soñaba con ella y al despertar pasaba unas cuantas horas intentando descifrar el sueño.**

 **Salió de su casa con las maletas en mano y se tomó un taxi, sin saberlo se dirigía a su destino. Miró por la ventana, y vio el sol salir, radiante, como de costumbre. Pronto llegó al aeropuerto para luego de pagarle al taxista meterse en el edificio y luego de pasar por el detector de metales, ingresar al avión donde una de las azafatas le indicó su asiento, el asiento del destino.**

 **Al verlo allí, tan plácidamente sentado, su corazón se aceleró como nunca lo había hecho,verlo a los ojos cuando sus caras quedaron de frente, fue algo tan indescriptible como el origen de la vida misma, y todo se detuvo, la gente, el avión, el tiempo, todo. Porque ahora ya no eran dos jóvenes de distintos institutos que habían ganado un sorteo por "casualidad", ahora, por fin, eran nuevamente Natsu y Lucy de Fairy Tail.**

 **—Natsu... ¡Que alegría!— dijo la Heartfilia al pelirosado que tenía enfrente, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.**

 **—Lucy... pensé que me habías olvidado, que a pesar de estar juntos no podríamos salir de ellos— dijo Natsu señalando los cuerpos físicos de los jóvenes que se encontraban tiesos debido a que ellos habían tomado el control.**

 **—Como podría olvidarte, ni en ésta vida, ni en la siguiente, nunca podría olvidarme de ti— contestó Lucy acariciando el rostro del Dragneel, a lo cual éste correspondió con un abrazo, con el abrazo más cálido que nunca había dado.**

 **—Natsu... ¿sabes que fue lo primero que pensé cuando te vi aquella vez?— le dijo la rubia recordando su primer encuentro.**

 **—¿Qué Lucy?— le contestó Natsu con esa voz que tanto tiempo la Heartfilia había deseado escuchar, por tanto tiempo sin estar junto a él, encerrada en su reencarnación que no tenía consciencia de ser quien era, no podía simplemente dejar pasar el hecho de estar junto a Natsu y quedarse dentro para dejar que esos dos jóvenes se separaran. No lo haría y no lo hizo.**

 **—No pensé en nada, simplemente me quedé en blanco, y las primeras palabras que acudieron a mi mente fueron, es él— dijo finalmente la rubia. —pero aún así no podemos quedarnos, ellos merecen tener su vida, como nosotros tuvimos la nuestra— acotó la chica.**

 **—Pero Lucy... no quiero dejarte nuevamente— se quejó el Dragneel y la Heartfilia lo calló con un beso, un tierno beso cargado de desespero por el tiempo que habían estado separados.**

 **—No me dejarás, siempre y cuando ellos estén juntos, nosotros también lo estaremos, te amo Natsu— le dijo mientras comenzaba a brillar y de a poco se metía dentro del cuerpo de la joven ganadora del sorteo.**

 **—Nunca más nos separaremos, no los dejaré, si el chico quiere alejarse de ti, haré lo que sea necesario para traerlo de vuelta, ¡Lucy, escúchame, tú y yo, siempre estaremos juntos, en ésta vida, en la que sigue y en todas las demás también, porque cuando te vi pensé lo mismo que tu.— contestó Natsu antes de que ambos volvieran a adentrarse en los cuerpo de los jóvenes con la promesa de estar juntos, por toda la eternidad.**

 **N/A2**

 **Bueno, ¡Terminé! Di lo mejor que tuve así que estoy bastante esperanzado con los resultados, he de decir que tengo bastante material para esta historia así que cuando termine el reto la continuare, para hablar por ejemplo, del sensualón hermano de Natsu, zeref y el grupito de malotes en el que se encuentra cof cof... Mard Geer cof... cof...**

 **Me quedé sin palabras así que nos estamos leyendo**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
